


Like Ocean Waves

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Ocean, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek take a trip to the beach.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Like Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of A Very Sterek Summer Fest: Beach.  
> Check out the aesthetic to go with it [here](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/624754015511658496/for-day-1-of-averystereksummer-beach-stiles-had)

Stiles had always scoffed at the idea of summer romances at the beach. Nothing about sunburn and sand sticking to your skin long after you washed it screamed romance to him. Then Derek talked him into taking a trip to Malibu for the week. He hadn’t been able to say no, not with Derek looking so hopeful and like his whole trip counted on Stiles saying yes. 

Now he’s here, watching Derek stand on the edge of the water as it laps over his feet. The sun is setting in the distance, painting a perfect picture. But Stiles’ eyes can’t focus on anything but Derek. Especially not when he glances away from the setting sun and looks over at him with a smile. 

He reaches out and laces their pinkies together on a whim, drawing a bigger grin from Derek. 

Sties might not believe in whirlwind summer romances. Those are too fragile. Too temporary. Looking at Derek he knows there’s nothing temporary about what he feels for him. It’s like waves in the ocean, beating steady, constant. Never wavering. No matter what happens the waves always come back to the shore, just as Stiles and Derek will always come back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
